A New World From Someone Elses Eyes
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: first 3 chapters are gonna be based on the movies then what I think happends after the movies NO CARLY! OC/Ironhide Bee/Optimus Sam/ Mikaela Ratchet/Frist Aid Jazz/Prowl Sides/Skids Mudflap/Sunny and there might be a few OOC


All I remember is falling. I don't reminisce how I got here on this plant. All I know that it is full of things I've never seen or heard. I was a robot but not any robot I was the famous Optimus Primes daughter. I was 5 when I got sent here during a war with my father and his 'so called brother' Megatron. The moment I landed I saw things, things that walked and had soft skin so I scanned them and I was one of them. Two of those things where on a picnic or something or rather and they brought me to their home to look after me. Their names were Will Lennox and his wife Sarah Lennox.

I was 16 turning 17 soon. My best friend Sam has been there for me since Kindergarten. Everyone asks if we are dating. We would answer with 'no we are just really close friends'. We were in our last class of the day History I think and Sam was just about to give his speech about his great grandfather. He has been so excited about this day because if he gets an A he gets a car.

After class was finished I told him I would be in his father's car waiting for him.

"Hai Ron" I smiled as I walked towards him and jumped in the back seat

"Hai kiddo, how was your day at school?"

"Just like every other day… boring, they need a new subject about weapons you know" I chuckled

"You have always been the type who like guns haven't you," he smiled

"Well since I kick Sam's ass in every war game then yeah I suppose I am" I laughed

"Dad I got an A- but it's still an A right" shouted a happy Sam has he ran towards the car

"Show me" huffed his father. And we were off. Ron drives past a Porsche deal

"I've got a little surprise for you, son."

"No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche!" he said laughing We ended up going to Bobby B's, while they were blah, blah, blahing I walked towards a yellow Camaro. I felt his spark I put my hand on the hood.

"Hai there I don't know if you remember me but are you Bumblebee?" I asked curious

A rev from the engine was meaning a yes. I opened the door and got inside

"Is my father or IronHide alive?" I whispered another rev of the engine.

Sam walked to the car and opened the door

"Move over" he said shoving me other

"Pushie" I muttered and moved to the other seat.

"about the Camaro I'll let you have it for $5,000."

"No, I'm not going above $4,000."

"The door just closed." Sam whispered

"Get out of the car kids"

"Wait a minute? I thought you said "the car chooses its owner."

"Yeah, well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father!"

"Hay don't say that about Uncle Ron" I growled

"Look kids I don't care just get out of the car" we both growled and got out all of a sudden there was a high pitched noise and all the other car windows shattered

"$4000, $4000" he shirked. Sam dropped me home so I could get ready. I wore mini shorts with a black crop top and boots that come up to my knees and my hair out. Sam picked me up after he picked up Miles

"Why is he coming" I pointed at Miles

"Cause I'm Sam best friend" he chuckled

"Sorry that has been filled by me" I smirked

"Will you two stop arguing now" Sam raised his voice

"Sorry" I mumbled we got the party and got out Miles started to climbed the tree I just sat there on Bee's hood.

" You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That, that wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Sam smiles. Trent just growled at him

"No, it... it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's... a lot of fun." I couldn't help it I busted out laughing.

"Oh god Sam" I smiled as I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well hello sexy" Trent smiled at me

"Hello guy with a small dick" I smiled back. Sam chuckled this time

"Any way Im taken" I smiled and walked towards Bee and jumped in. Sam jumped in the car Mikaela started to walk off the radio turned on and he kicked Miles out of the car. We drove up to Mikaela and she jumped in and drove some were Sam was trying to show Mikaela that he has muscles which he has none. He dropped Mikaela off and I slept over his house that night. In the middle of the night his car drove away he woke me up and we both started to chase it.

" No, no, no, no, no, no... Hey! That's my car!" Sam Yelled. Sam grabs his cell phone and bike throws me on and chases after his car]

''Hello? 911 emergency! My car's been stolen! I'm in pursuit! I need the whole squadron, bring everyone! No, no don't ask any questions, my father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!' he yelled and hanged up. we ended up in an old car park thing. Two dogs chased us. Sam throw the keys at his car and two police man arrived and we got taken to the police station thingie.

''Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

"It just stood up? Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up..." hands Sam a container and a tissue

''And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goof balls? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs!"

"What's these?" shows Sam a bottle of pills

"Found it in your pocket. "Mojo". Is that what the kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo...?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam shouted

"You know, a Chihauhua. A little..."

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" he leans over Sam

"Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up"

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered

"I'm pretty sure he is" I chuckled

"Issabelle shut up" Sam hushed me

"No he wants to start on you ill finish him don't care if he is a fucked up police man" I growled

"so the girl has a bad mouth aye" he said leaning towards me. I snatched his gun.

"Don't fucking start on me punk or I will get my father on to you" I screamed pointing the gun at him

"Issy put the gun down" Sam whispered. We went back to Sams house and in the morning the car ended coming back and Sam grabbed his mother's bike and threw me on the handles. We hit a thing on the path and we both went over the handle bars.

" That was, uh... that was really awesome." Mikaela whispered

"Felt awesome" we both replied

"You really know how to kill someone aye Sam" im complained

"Im not the one who held a gun to a cop" He yelled

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked

"No, we're not okay alright? I'm losin' my mind a little bit. Gettin' chased by my car right now, gotta go!" we got back on the bike and rode towards the old car park again all of a sudden a car transformed into a robot

"Are you username: LadiesMan217?" The robot asked I snorted at his e-bay name

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"ARE YOU USERNAME: LADIESMAN217?" he yelled

"Wooo Sam has a robot that wants to kill him…." I whispered I got glared at my both the robot and Sam

"Yeah..."

"Where is the eBay item 21153? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" he shouted and slammed his fist into the old car. Bumblebee, with Sam and Mikaela inside, is being chased by Barricade

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shouted freaking out  
>" No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die. Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" he said calmly Bumblebee heads towards a wall<p>

"Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!" Sam high-pitched scream. We stopped and then drove away and got thrown out the car and the two robots fought. And a little on went after me, Sam and Mikaela we kicked his ass and then Bee walked towards us.

" Can you talk?" he asked looking up at Bumblebee

"XM Satellite One"..."Digital Cable brings you"..."Columbia Broadcasting System"...

"So, you... so you talk through the radio?" Sam asked confused

"Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." Said clapping his hand

"So what was that last night? What was that?"

"Message from Starfleet, Captain"..."Throughout the inanimate vastness of space"..."And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"

" Visitors from heaven... so you're, like, an alien?" Mikaela asked

"Dad" I whispered Bee looked down at me and nodded and I got a consfused look from Mikaela and Sam. Bumblebee points a finger at her and nods, and converts into a Camaro

"Any more questions you want to ask?" he asked

"He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela said sitting in the back seat with me

"Yeah." Sam agreed sitting in the passenger he looks at the empty driver's seat

"Why don't you go sit on that seat there?" he asked pointing at the drives seat

" I'm not gonna sit on that seat. He's driving." She whispered

" Yeah. You're right. You know, maybe you should sit on my lap."

" Why?"

" Well, I have the only seat belt here. Safety first."

" Yeah, Right." Mikaela moves from the back seat to Sam's lap while I move to the driver seat

" See? That's better."

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela told Sam I snorted

"Thank you" Sam smiled

" You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela asked a few minutes later

"What?" me and Sam asked her in unison

"If he's like, this super-advanced robot, why does he transform into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" with that he threw Sam and Mikaela out and kept me and drove off. and came back as a brand new Camaro. Sam tried to kick me in the back seat but he didn't want to let me go so Sam got in the back seat and we drove towards an old Wear house Bee transformed and the other robots came out.

I looked up and ran towards the Blue and Red truck

"Daddy!" I squealed

"Issabelle" he said wrapping his arms around me. I have him a quick peck on the cheek

"Daddy I have missed you so much" I said hugging him again. I turned around to see a confused Mikaela and Sam. I transformed before their eyes. I was a dark blue and I was shiny, I had door wings. I transformed back into my human mode. I turned around to see IronHide I looked into his eyes and he stood there staring at mine.

"Hi IronHide" I whispered

"Hai Kiddo" he smiled

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Auto-bots" my father said looking down at us

" My weapons specialist: Ironhide." He said point at the black bot I just said hi to 

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" he asked pointing his guns at us

"Easy, Ironhide..." my father said putting a hand up

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." He smiled

"This is my third in command Jazz" he said pointing at the sliver bot

"Sup bitchies" he said and did a flip on an old car

"And this is our medic Ratchet" he said point at the Hummer

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked curious

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." My father said calmly

"Mega-what?"

[Prime projects a holographic view of Cybertron]

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

"My grandfather." 

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Captain Witwicky discovers Megatron in the ice Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. the Captain fiddles with Megatron's gears, causing a bright light to strike him... He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay..." Sam replied slowly 

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet butted in

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela asked

"Yes I do" Sam replied and we were on our way towards his house.

Sam and I ran towards the door.

"Hai Uncle Ron" I smiled as 'tripped and landed on the door.

"Hai kiddo were is Sam?"

"Here dad" he said walking up beside me.

"What going on out there?" he asked trying to get out

"Nothing!" we both shouted. We both walked in and ran up to his room. I looked out the window to see them still there

"Sam their still here" I said looking back at him. I looked back at his bed and saw something under it. I walked towards his bed. When Mikaela got lifted in.

"They really want those glasses" she said as she started to look in a box.

"No, not in there" Sam said snatching it off her

"Snatchy" I said looking at Mikaela in sympathy. Then I looked back at the bed and walked towards it again then we got a black out and I froze then Uncle Ron and Aunty Judy was at the door. Mikaela ducked behind the chair and I stood frozen in the middle of the room. and I throw myself under the bed. Sam opened the door. his father and mother walked in

"Why was the door closed where you masturbating? Or having fun with Issabelle?" his mother asked

"What no! we are just friends and mum y would I do that, that's just no" he said shaking his head. Mikaela stood up and I came out from under the bed with the glasses and shoved them in my pants.

"Wow isn't she pretty" his mother cooed at Mikaela

"She isn't deaf mum" Sam said we went down stairs and people started to take us away. They drove down the street and all of a sudden Optimus ripped the roof of the van.

"Daddy!" I squealed

"Daddy?" Simmons said confused

"Yes he is my father" I said pointing at the robot above him

"And he is my uncle I said pointing at Ratchet

They are my brothers" I said pointing at Jazz and Bumblebee

"Who am I to you" IronHide asked stepping forward

"Well….." I started off

"Haha IronHide her hormonal level tells me she wants to mate with you" Ratchet chuckled my face went blue with embarrassment.

"Mmmm well would Iss like to date the weapon specialist?" he smiled down at me. I smiled up at him

"I would love that" I smiled

"Ok enough of the lovely dovey kid" Simmons voice interrupted us.

Mikaela ended up handcuffing him to the pole. We ran off trying to get away and someone Simmons was one step ahead of us and grabbed me by my wrist as I tried to run off. I transformed into my bot form with him hang off my wrist still.

"Don't mess with me unless you want to be dead I don't care if we can't hurt you flesh bags I will kill you if I have to" I growled

"Calm down Issabelle" my said putting his hand on my shoulder

"No I won't calm down this dick wants to fuck with me and he will cope with the conquests" I growled. I turned on my cannons

"Whoa we have a femme IronHide" Jazz laughed i blasted my cannon right beside him my face full of angry.

"next thing you know she will throw wrenches like Ratchet" Jazz chuckled. I threw myself at him.

"You to cut it out we are not here to fight with each other we are here to fight the Decepticons" my father growled trying to pull me off Jazz

"Now you see why I don't like pissing her off" Sam said looking at Simmons.

While they went with him I went with my father

"You really need to calm down Issy" my father said calmly

"Yeah well I really hate that little scum bag" I hissed

"Wait till you meet Galloway" IronHide butted in. I looked at IronHide and calmed down a bit

"I guess we better go after them" I sighed

"And Sorry Jazz didn't mean to go off at you like that" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Hay lil sis it's all good" he chuckled. We drove in silence until Sam, Mikaela and Bee drove past us we all did a U turn and followed him.

It wasn't until we got into a fight with the Decepticons all hell broke loose. Bee lost his legs and Jazz got ripped him in half I screamed his name but nothing was going to bring him back. After the war was over IronHide droved Will home. Sam and Mikaela where making-out on Bee, I was sitting on my father's shouldering looking at IronHide, Sam and Mikaela and sometimes at the Sunset. The day was finally over.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting" was my father's last words before the sun set and we all went home to rest.


End file.
